


À L'Arrière (Aback)

by Frederic_Blanc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Classical Music, Gay, M/M, Multi, Piano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic_Blanc/pseuds/Frederic_Blanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua insan berkehidupan sulit dipertemukan oleh takdir di sebuah kehidupan bernama SMA. Tapi nampaknya itu bukan saat yang tepat. Ataukah memang takdir hanya hendak memaksa mereka bermain permainan cinta di dunia nyata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	À L'Arrière (Aback)

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat oleh dua orang: Frédéric Blanc dan Layletta Clark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À L'Arrière. Aback. Secara mendadak. Bingung. Kembali. Mutlak tiada akhirnya, terus berputar bagaikan roda, tanpa kuasa untuk berhenti, dengan ketidakmampuan untuk memprediksi.
> 
> Inilah awal permainan seorang pria beriris onyx berdarah dingin dengan bocah beriris emerald berdarah panas.

 

 

Kepulan asap terus menguar dari cangkir putih berisikan cairan berwarna hitam dengan beberapa daun teh di dasarnya yang ada di tanganku. Aku menyeruput teh hitam itu dengan jemariku memegang ujung cangkir. Lalu kuletakkan kembali cangkir itu ke atas piring kecil yang ada di atas meja sembari menghela napas.

Kutatap jendela yang setengah tertutup tirai hijau polos yang berada di samping pintu. Tampak seorang pria bersurai emas bertimpakan cahaya matahari dengan tataan rapi dan klimis―seperti eksekutif muda, sedang berdiri dan berbincang dengan seseorang yang terhalang tirai. Erwin. Tch, mungkin dia hanya sedang bermesraan dengan Hanji disana. Tapi entah mengapa, tetap kutatap lekat-lekat laki-laki tegap yang wajahnya sedang merona merah itu sekarang.

Dengan paksa kudorong pipi kananku untuk memalingkan wajah, menamparnya jika perlu. Ayolah, Levi! Kau sudah punya Petra yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau harusnya bersyukur. Kau punya pacar yang diincar banyak laki-laki, manis, cantik―

Ugh. Mana bisa aku menganggapnya seperti itu.

Setelah kudengar suara Erwin dan suara nyentrik seorang wanita menjauh dan menghilang, aku mengambil cangkir tehku dengan kesal dan memi―

 

_BRAK!_

 

―Tidak, aku tidak meminumnya. Aku tersedak dan menyemburkannya. Aku terbatuk-batuk cukup lama, lalu aku perlahan-lahan menoleh. Wajahku menggelap.

...Bedebah, siapa yang berani?!

“A- _Ano_ , permisi... Um... Ma-maaf... A... A...” Kulihat sekilas pemilik suara itu. Seorang pria dengan surai cokelat oboni sedang berdiri di pintu ruanganku. Oh. Bocah ini toh yang mendobrak pintu ruangan pribadiku tanpa izin dengan begitu sembarangnya―sungguh tak termaafkan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, berdiri, dan mencoba menatapnya dengan garang.

Tapi aku berhenti.

Napasku tercekat. Mataku membelalak. Badanku beku.

Ketika bola mataku bertemu kedua bola _emerald_ intens itu.

Keping besar _emerald_ yang penuh dengan rasa takut tersebut dengan anehnya terlihat memukau di mataku. Warna hijau pekat, sepekat warna zamrud, namun membiaskan kebiruan dan berkilauan setelah kuteliti lagi, menyita perhatianku selama bermenit-menit. Kombinasi warna yang langka, lebih indah dari permata manapun. Rahang tegas, wajah kecoklatan sempurna mulus yang dihiasi peluh menambah daya tariknya. Surai cokelat gelapnya―yang benar-benar gelap―dengan poni belah tengah, rambut yang tidak rumit juga tidak _trendy_. Bibir tipisnya yang terbuka sedikit, terlihat begitu menggoda. Tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi rata-rata dan ideal terbungkus seragam yang terlihat baru dan rapi, hanya saja sedikit basah oleh keringatnya.

Oh, tidak. Sialan. Bocah ini terlalu memikat hati.

“M-Maaf, _senpai_ , a-apa Anda melihat s-seorang laki-laki pi-pirang dengan ra, rambut sedikit panjang?” tanyanya terbata-bata.

Tanpa sadar aku menyipitkan mata.

“Tidak.” _Yang kulihat hanya kau, bocah!_

“ _S-Souka. Arigatou_ , dan m-maaf sekali lagi!” ucap anak itu seraya membungkuk cepat dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

Merasa harus mencegatnya, aku menahan tangannya saat ia berbalik dan hendak berlari keluar.

“Oi―bocah,” ucapku pelan. “Mau ke mana kau? Kau milikku.”

 

 

 

***


End file.
